Bad Faith, Malicious Destiny
by Belladonna Potter
Summary: Response to a challenge by whitetigerwolf. Narcissa Malfoy adopts and raises Acacia Potter to become a powerful Dark, and pure, witch. She grows up with Draco to a much different story. Away from her twin brother, the supposed "Boy-Who-Lived", Alex, Cacy finally thrives. No Slash or femmslash, sorry.


**Hello! My first Harry Potter story! I'm so proud! Sorry for my slow updates, I'll update again soon, PROMISE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alex and the name Acacia, woe is me! **

Prologue Meeting Acacia Lilia Potter

Narcissa (Cissy) Juno Malfoy's POV

I was walking through Diagon Alley with my husband, Lucius, and my son, Draco, when I first laid eyes on Acacia Lilia Potter-better known as Cacy Lily Potter, sister to the "Boy-Who-Lived", Alexander "Alex" James Potter, daughter of James Charlus Potter and Lilia "Lily" Delilah Potter née Evans. I knew right away something was wrong, when I saw the fear in her gorgeous green eyes, the same shade as the Avada Kedavra curse. "Father," she began quietly, only to be cut off.

"Quiet, girl," the idiotic male harshly interrupted.

"Dad! I want a new broom!" Alexander demanded. My instinctive sneer worsened as I stared at the chubby black-haired "savior".

I had rolled my icy blue eyes as Potter grinned. "Of course son!" He thundered in a very mudblood manner.

My eyes had narrowed when I see the red-haired girl cringe away from Potter when he yelled. Elegantly, I walked over to Lilia. "Lilia, may I speak to you?" I ask Potter's wife.

She licked her pouty red lips before nodding. "I suppose you may, Narcissa," the mudblood said quietly. Quiet, but powerful.

Silently, we both walk towards Madame Malkin's. I turn to her. "Lilia, has James been...abusing Acacia?"

The beautiful woman froze for a split second her emerald green eyes widening in fear for less then that before glaring at me. "Of course not. How dare you accuse my husband of that? He would never!"

If I hadn't seen the split second of shock, I would've believed her. If she wasn't a mudblood I would have been...impressed. "Don't lie to me, mudblood! How dare you defend that...filth, if he's hurting your *daughter*! If Lucius had done that to Draco or Asta before she died I would've castrated him!"

Lilia's eyes flared and in an icy voice, she hissed, "Don't call me a mudblood, I am a Moon! A pureblood. And I do it to keep my daughter as safe as possible. I protect her! What should I do, Narcissa?"

The fact that she was pure shocked me, but I continued in a calmer voice. "I will protect Acacia if you allow me to. Lucius and I will adopt and raise her until she is a legal adult at seventeen. You would be allowed to visit her once a week, every week, Potter will not be allowed to visit her at all, and Alexander only if or when he becomes less of a spoiled brat."

Lilia's eyes narrowed, but after a few minutes she nodded. "Swear on your life and magic she will be safe and I...will accept."

I nod. "I, Narcissa Juno Malfoy née Black, swear on my life, magic, and honor, to you, Lilia Delilah Potter née Evans, that I will protect and raise Acacia Lilia Potter, to the best of my husband, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and my ability. She will be raised as any pureblood should."

"Very well. She will be there in twenty-four hours. We will be keyed into the Malfoy wards I suppose?"

"Yes. I shall see you soon, Lilia Delilah Potter née...Moon."

She smiles at my sign of respect to her bloodline. "I will show you the proof of that fact tomorrow, Narcissa."

Then, without another word she had walked away.

Acacia (Cacia) Lilia Potter's POV

I was sitting on my bed, writing in my notebook, after Alex, father, mama, and I got back from Diagon Alley. I write down *If you grind two snake fangs and put that in the Draught of the Living Dead the potion will be that much stronger.*

After I set my quill down to read more of mama's sixth year Potions book, she walked in. "Hello, darling. I need to talk to you honey."

I looked up at her, a smile curving the outsides of the tips of my lips in an upward fashion. "What do you want to talk about, mama?"

Mama smiles at me, before settling down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I instinctively cuddle into her. Her auburn curls brush the tops of my shoulders as well, as she leans down to press her lips against my own fiery red locks. "Acacia, I know that James abuses you sometimes. I am so sorry that I've allowed it to go on for so long, but as long as we are in this house, I can do nothing-"

Here, I interrupt. "Mama, I understand, it's fine."

She looks down at me. "Acacia, I wasn't finished," she reprimands me. "As I was saying. Cacia, I can do nothing to stop it *while* you live here. Therefore, you are going to be adopted by some of my...friends. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

I look at her, shocked. "Malfoy... Like Draco Malfoy."

Mama looks down at me, astonishment in her beautiful emerald green eyes. "How do you know that name, Cacia?" I bite my lower lip.

"'Cause I sorta met Drake at Flourish and Blotts two months ago while you were at Gringotts and father and Alex were at the Leaky Cauldron. We became friends and have been owling each other since," I say innocently.

Mama looks like she's about to say something, until she closes her mouth, and shakes her head with a wry smile. "Well, I guess that's a good thing honey. Come on, let's pack you up."

*The next day*

Draco (Dray, Drake) Lucius Malfoy's POV

Mother walks up to me with a small smile on her face. "Draco, I must speak to you about something urgent, darling."

I look at her and tilt my head. "Yes, mother?"

"Your father and I are adopting an abused nine year-old girl. Her name is Acacia Lilia Potter-soon Potter-Malfoy." Mother's beautiful and warm light gray eyes stare into my own icy blue ones.

"Cacia? Acacia Potter is coming here?" I ask, my eyes growing wide.

Mother raises a slim eyebrow. "And how do you know Acacia, my Dragon?"

I blush a pale pink. "I met her at Flourish and Blotts two months ago."

Mother releases a small laugh and strokes my white-blonde hair. "Well at least this way you'll know your new sister. It is bedtime, darling."

I nod and silently follow my mother.

**Soooo…? What did you think? R&R!**


End file.
